Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep
Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep is an upcoming game in the Kingdom Hearts series. It will be released on Sony's PSP. The game is named after the unlockable trailer which appears at the end of Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. Gameplay Birth by Sleep is a single player action role-playing game which features melee combat. The gameplay is believed to have gameplay similar to the action-RPG style of the previous games in the series, a charge gauge, known as Fatal Mode, will also be present, which apparently increases the overall potential of the characters should they be in a critical condition, allowing them to execute powerful attacks. Tetsuya Nomura has stated that the gameplay will be similar to Kingdom Hearts: re-Chain of Memories in that decks will be used.IGN: Kingdom Hearts Update The game will be divided into three scenarios, with each scenario having different styles of gameplay based on the personalities and abilities of the three main characters. Nomura has also stated that players can possibly stop mid-way through one scenario to begin another.IGN: Nomura Discusses Kingdom Hearts The developers also plan to add multiplayer components and a new character growth system. Plot Birth by Sleep is a prequel to the original Kingdom Hearts, taking place ten years before the first Kingdom Hearts game. The story focuses on Keyblade masters before Sora and it is believed that it will be connected to the unlockable trailers at the end of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. The story revolves around three Keyblade apprentices who are known as Terra, Aqua and Ven searching for a missing Keyblade master, Master Xehanort, and his apprentice, whose disappearance foreshadows a great disaster. In the more recent trailer, there is a elderly man known as Master Xehanort who commands mysterious powers. He is the man that Terra, Aqua and Ven are seen fighting. He apparently is very educated on the use of elemental attacks as he can be seen freezing Terra's arm with a type of Blizzard Attack. He is able to alter the the terrain, make a tornado of the several Keyblades shown and, despite his appearance, actually has the strength to even shatter Ven's helmet with his hand. As a Keyblade master, Master Xehanort has the ability to summon his own keyblade which he can be seen using in the "Birth by Sleep" trailer. Another adversary is present, Xehanort's apprentice as everyone calls him. Little is known about him except that he wears armor that bears a striking resemblance to Riku's Heartless uniform in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. In the most recent trailer, he is seen fighting Ven and Terra who manage to knock off his helmet. His face however, is never shown despite the loss of his helmet. Some have speculated that he himself is the Xehanort that we know of today as the apprentice of Ansem the Wise who betrayed him and became the evil entity and main antagonist of the entire Kingdom Hearts series. Nomura states that there will be three playable scenarios,A New Chapter in the KINGDOM HEARTS Series Delivers Three Brand-new Titles to the Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, and Mobile Phones though there is not one singularly important character or scenario over the other. However, the main theme of the game will be that of discovering Ven's identity. Characters Birth by Sleep will feature Terra, Aqua, and Ven (aka the three armored knights who appear in the Sunset Horizons and Birth by Sleep videos at the end of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+) respectively. Other featured characters include King Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Yen Sid, Cinderella, Maleficent, Master Xehanort, and his apprentice. Setting The game will take place entirely in Disney-themed worlds, both new and old, and will reflect the time difference between this game and the previous Kingdom Hearts games. In the information released on Birth by Sleep, several worlds have been shown. Of existing worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series, Olympus Coliseum apparently will appear. Another world appears to be new and reminiscent of scenes from Sleeping Beauty, and one based on Cinderella. A new scan, seen above, also shows that a Snow White world will be playable. The background in it is the Seven Dwarves' cottage. And a scan shows Terra carrying Ven through The Great Maw in the Radiant Garden. Destiny Islands also seems to return as it shows Ven standing on the Island shore, with another person. The shadow appears to be young Riku because of the shadow's hair style but this has yet to be confirmed by Square Enix. Or Or it may be aqua, since riku is still very younge. And their hair styles are almost the same. References See Also * Birth By Sleep * The Gathering Category: Games de:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep